FaLlInG ApARt
by animeasiangirl
Summary: Italy is losing his sanity bit by bit and Germany and Japan start to take notice. So do the others. Will Italy lose all of his sanity and become a psychotic killer or will the others find out and help him fight for his sanity? (Sorry. I suck at summaries) Rated T for now. May go up.
1. FiRsT CHapTeR

Falling Apart

Part 1: The Visit

Italy's Pov

It's dark. Everywhere I look it's black. Germany, where are you?

"He he he. I'm gonna get you my friend. Soon. Yeah, soon." a voice said.

"Who's there?!" I said. I turned around to see a person that looks like me, but a little different.

"I'm you." he replied.

"Me? But I'm me!" I said. What was this guy thinking?

"So you were the one that caused that then?" He pointed to something behind me. I turned around to see a pile of corpses. I try to get a closer look. Is that Germany? No, he's too strong to die yet. Japan too? And America and big brother France and- No. That can't be big brother Romano right?

"No... This isn't real... It can't be. No. No. No. NO" I yelled. I screamed. I turned around to see him right behind me.

" It will be your reality soon. Just you wait." He chuckled. A light suddenly emerged. It then revealed my room.

" A dream? No. More like a nightmare." I told myself. Hopefully it will stay like that. I went to the kitchen and found Germany cooking wrust.

" Germany! Thank goodness you're alive!" I yelled.

"Vat are you talking about? IS BRITAIN IN YOUR ROOM?!" Germany yelled. He got really worried.

"Ohio. What is going on? Is everyone okay?" Japan asked. Wait. Are those rubber duckie pajamas?

"Japan, when did you get those rubber duckie pajamas?" I asked him. I've never seen Japan wear something like that.

"Oh these? China-san gave it to me. But rets not get off topic. Itary-san are you okay?" Japan asked. He seemed very serious. It kind of scares me.

"Oh uh nothing. It was just a very scary nightmare." I said. I don't want them to find out what happened.

"Vat happened?" Germany asked. He just had to ask right after I didn't want him to find out.  
"I'll uh tell you later. Can I have some pasta? I'm really hungry." I asked.

"Sure. After you tell me vat happened" Germany said. Why does he always have to be so stubborn?

Will Germany and Japan find out what happened?

Will Italy ever get the pasta he wanted?

Find out...

Next Chapter!


	2. SeCOnD ChAPTer

Falling Apart

Part 2: The Pasta, the Wrust, and the Salted Salmon

A/N: Today is my birthday! So because of that I have made a contest. Of course everyone who gets it right is a winner. I have placed a HetaOni reference! If you find it you get the prize of a preview of chapter 3. You must at least have a Fan Fiction account to do this. Deadline is when I post chapter 3.

Japan's POV

Itary-san is acting weird. I wonder what happened to him. I wirr investigate this.

"Itary-san, daijobu? You aren't acting rike your usuar serf." I asked.

"Oh! Japan! I'm okay. I'm just hungry" Itary-san said. I know that He's rying. I wirr pray (A/N pray as in play. not pray as in prayer.) arong for now.

"Hai. Wourd you rike some pasta?" I offered. Germany san suddenry butted in.

"No pasta for Italy until he tells us vat happened in his nightmare!" Germany-san said.

"But Germany! I-" Itary-san was cut off.

"NO BUTS! Japan and Italy, we need to start training." Germany-san said. He was pissed with Itary-san.

"I'M HUNGRY THOUGH! I NEED FOOD GERMANY! FOOD! PASTA! PASTA! PASTA!" Itary-san yelled. It's the first time I've seen him rike this.

"ITALY! WE NEED TO START! UNLESS YOU TELL US VAT HAPPENED!" Germany-san demanded. It's the first time I've seen him rike this too. They rarery fight.

"Fine, I was scared that you wouldn't be friends with me anymore. It was like you left me." Itary-san repried. He is stirr rying. I just know it. After arr I am the master at reading moods.

"Okay then. Japan, can you make Italy some pasta?" Germany-san asked.

"I wourd be grad to do it." I said. I run to the kitchen quickry and get the ingredients. By the time the pasta sticks softened I started getting hungry too. I guess I'rr make myserf something. But then Germany might get jerous. I wirr make something for him too.

*Time Skip: 2 Hours*

Everything is finary finished. As I warked outside I saw Itary-san asreep on the froor. He rooks so cute. I praced the pasta infront of him and he immediatery woke up.

" I smell pasta! Japan, you finally came! You're my hero!" Itary-san said. I brushed(A/N: once again due to Japan's accent the L was changed to R, which means that the word brushed is actually blushed) at the idea of being his hero. I thought that was America-san's thing. He then hugged me, or more rike squeezed me, to the point where I was uncomfortable.

"Itary-san! What are you doing! Get off of me!" I yerred. Germany-san suddenry came after preparing the training course. I gave him the wrust I made.

"For me? Thanks Japan. I vas getting hungry." Germany-san said. He smired.

"Your wercome." I repried. We arr sat down and ate. Suddenry I heard rustring in the bushes.

"I think I heard something. I wirr go take a rook at it." I said. I excused myserf from the tabre and went to the bush where the rustring was. Suddenry a figure popped out.

Who or what was in the bushes?

Will Japan make it out alive?

Find out...

Next Chapter.


End file.
